Peanut Butter Cups
by FifiDoll
Summary: Set around Valentine's Day. Puck got a bunch of peanut butter cups from his sister because she doesn't like chocolate and he refuses to share with Finn. Finn manages to get some chocolate anyway.


**Peanut Butter Cups**

Most nights when Finn and Puck would sit around playing video games, they would be eating pizza or chips or whatever other food they could find around the house. This night was different, though. Puck had raided his sister's Valentine's Day candy (she hated chocolate, he loved it, it worked out) and was pigging out on the different treats in front of him. They were mostly peanut butter cups and Finn was getting really distracted by the smell of the candy. "Dude, share. Those are my favorite," Finn begged lamely as he killed a grunt on screen.

"Get your own candy," Puck shot, popping another mini peanut butter cup into his mouth before killing twice as many creatures as Finn just did. "Besides," he added. "These are _my_ favorite, so there's no way in hell I'm sharing."

Finn scowled at the screen and took out his frustration on the controller. "Just one?" he asked hopefully.

"Fuck. No."

The taller teen kept pressuring his best friend the rest of the way through the level. When they had finally beat the level (in record time, thanks to Finn), Puck turned to him and smirked, eating yet another candy. "Why can't I have one freaking piece of candy?" Finn asked angrily.

"These are mine," Puck said simply. "I don't share."

"Dude, you're kind of being a douche," Finn said, tossing the controller to the side.

Puck shot Finn a devilish glance and said, "Fine. You want some candy? Come get it."

Finn watched his friend curiously. He wasn't offering him any, he was just sitting there, his arms held out, and his mouth open with half-chewed…_oh_.

For a moment, Finn had an internal struggle – he could lick the food from Puck's mouth, but that would mean kissing him, and well, that was _gay_. Either that or he could just suffer without any chocolate. The teenage male has an incredibly selfish stomach, though, and it overpowered any homophobia Finn might still have. He had smelled chocolate for at least two hours now and it was _driving him insane_.

He launched himself at Puck rather quickly, surprising the other boy when their lips met. Finn's tongue pressed against Puck's lips eagerly. Puck fought back, the kiss a constant battle of dominance, but Finn _finally_ tasted the peanut butter and chocolate and it was all worth it. The kiss was messy and rushed, but it was something, and it wasn't bad. But then Finn moaned.

Puck pulled out of the kiss, scooting away a little bit. "Dude…" he trailed off, his expression a cross between desire and confusion.

Finn just watched him closely, his heart pounding in his chest. He hadn't exactly thought that whole kiss thing through, and things were about to get very awkward very quickly. Then Puck put another chocolate in his mouth and scooted back on his bed, resting against the pillows and watching Finn with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Finn asked lamely.

Shrugging, Puck said, "I need some action. You're desperate. It works."

Finn wanted to be angry at that statement, but he wasn't, really. It wasn't like he was getting any action, either. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner! He moved up the bed so he was lying next to Puck. "Fine," Puck sighed sarcastically. "I guess I can make the first move. God, Hudson, you're such a girl."

Finn was about to argue, but he was cut off by strong, chocolatey lips connected to his own. Puck rolled onto Finn almost instantly, his legs on either side of Finn's waist and his hands in the taller boy's dark hair. Finn was in sensory overload and could barely register what was happening; making out with Puck was _nothing_ like making out with a girl. He was so forceful and he took control and it was nice not having to think for once. "Dude," Puck said, breathing heavily after breaking the kiss. "You gotta do more than just lay there."

"Sorry," Finn mumbled, but didn't have time to make excuses because Puck's lips were back on his almost immediately.

He responded more eagerly to the kiss, returning to the battle for dominance they had shared before. Finn's hands ran along Puck's sides, but stayed above his waist. This time Puck didn't even bother to break the kiss; he just grabbed one of Finn's hands and put it lower, just above his ass. Finn tried to break away and argue, but Puck wouldn't let him.

Big bumbling hands found their way lower to Puck's ass and he was finally getting the hang of this whole making-out-with-a-guy business, until Puck ground down against him. Electricity shot through both of them as they realized just how _awesome_ it felt to be grinding against their best friend. Even through the fabric, the feeling of their dicks touching was indescribable. Finn let out a moan and this time Puck didn't freak out. He smirked into the kiss though; Finn could feel it.

He wasn't grinding down again and Finn really wished he would. _Fucking tease_, Finn thought to himself. Finn's fingers found the belt loops of Puck's jeans and he tugged at them, urging Puck to make that wonderful contact again. He must have understood, because Finn could barely breathe the feelings were so amazing. So amazing he forgot about licking all of that chocolate out of Puck's mouth (if there was even any left).

Finn's hips bucked up and they made rough, wonderful contact again. Puck groaned into Finn's mouth and strong hands wrapped themselves in Puck's shirt to pull him closer. Their bodies moved against each other's in a steady rhythm, breathing ragged and lips lingering close to the other boy's. They were so busy grinding against each other they didn't have time to kiss. It was getting really hot in the room but all either one could think about was getting off and how close they were.

Then Finn made a rather unattractive face and arched up, moaning as he did so. "Fuck," Puck muttered; watching Finn come like that was doing more for him than it should have.

Puck was still grinding against him. Finn reached down and grabbed for Puck's ass. "Come on," Finn whispered into Puck's ear, the feeling of breath on his neck sending shivers down Puck's spine.

Finn's voice sounded much more low and _sexy_ than it should have; so much so that it sent Puck over the edge. He straddled Finn's lap for a moment as he came down from his orgasm, both boys trying to catch their breath. Finally Puck moved to lie next to Finn and he made a face at the mess in his pants. "I haven't jizzed in my pants since middle school," he grumbled.

"Wow," was all Finn could say.

They laid there for a moment on Puck's bed, trying to figure out what exactly just happened. "Ugh, I have to get out of these pants," Puck sighed, climbing off his bed and walking over to his dresser.

He pulled out some flannel pajama pants and Finn watched with slight jealousy. It wasn't like he'd never come in his pants before, but it was just plain uncomfortable. "Here," Puck chucked a pair of pajama pants at him. "You left these here the last time you slept over."

They changed and Puck sat down, ready to tackle the next level on their video game. Finn sat down next to him, ready to engage in the battle as well, but first asked, "Can I have a candy now?"

Puck looked at Finn and laughed before saying, "Fuck no!"


End file.
